Goodbye McKinley
by StayStrongxox
Summary: It's time to say goodbye to McKinley... Just not in the way you'd think...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Glee story what came to mind while driving home today. This is slightly AU, with Finn and Rachel having a kind of Friends with Benefits relationship after Mr Schue's non wedding.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**I should point out now, there will be a major character death... I'll let you guys think of who it could be.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Finn Hudson yawned and woke up, as his alarm blared through his bedroom. He groaned as he stretched his muscles, as he moved them for the first time that morning. He sat up and ran a hand through his short hair **(A/N: His hair in season 4)** and yawned again, before he stood and headed for his door. He grabbed his dressing gown before stepping into the hallway and heading for the stairs, passing Kurt's old room. It was very quiet without Kurt, Finn found it hard to get used to living without Kurt at first, but when he came home for the holidays, it was like he never left. Since he was home alone, he made himself a breakfast of muesli and berries with milk. Ever since Rachel had left, he decided to have a bit of a lifestyle change and change his diet. Even his Mom had seen the change in him and thought he was finally starting to close the door on his past with Rachel. That was proved wrong when she had caught them in bed together when Rachel was home for a visit.

_Flashback_

_Carole pulled up outside of her house, the shopping the backseat. She opened the door before going back for the shopping. Once she had brought it all in and set it on the kitchen's island, she turned and saw Finn's jacket hung up._

_'FINN!' she called, hoping that her son would come down and help her side the shopping and help her cook dinner. Ever since Kurt had moved to New York, it was difficult adjust to only having to cook for three people and it had been tough for Carole. Even though Kurt wasn't her biological son, she loved just as much as she loved Finn. She smiled lightly at a memory before she came back to reality and sighed. She headed for the bottom of the stairs and started to walk up them.  
_

_'Finn?' she called again. She thought she heard a noise in his room and she went to investigate. Since Finn and Rachel weren't together anymore, she didn't knock and just opened the door, expecting to see Finn sat at his desk or something. She placed her hand on the door handle and swung the door open, letting out a small shriek at the sight what greeted her. Finn was leant over Rachel, their lips together in a steamy kiss. The second Finn had heard a shriek, he pulled away and stared at Rachel, whose eyes had gone wide as she stared at Carol. Finn slowly looked over his shoulder, thinking it was Kurt who had screamed, not his he saw his mother in doorway, Finn scrambled back to his side of the bed, a blush creeping from his neck to his face.  
_

_'Mom? What are you doing home so early?' Finn asked, reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head._

_'I finished early and decided to go do the shopping' Carole replied, her voice sounding slightly forced. 'I'll be downstairs' she told the two teens, before closing the door and heading downstairs. She waited ten minutes, before they entered the living room, fully dressed, but looking bashful and nervous. There was an awkward silence, before Rachel spoke, feeling Carole gaze burning into her head.  
_

_'I think it's best if I go' Rachel said, grabbing her heels and jacket, which had been hidden under Finn's jacket._

_'I'll drive you home' Finn said, quickly opening the door and pushing Rachel through it gently, before slamming it behind him..._

* * *

_Finn arrived home an hour later, making no secret of what he had been up to at Rachel's house. Carole sighed and watched as Finn entered the kitchen, a dopey smile on his face.  
_

_'Honey, what are you doing?' Carole asked her son, who sighed and turned to look at her._

_'I know what you're thinking. Okay, I know. So spare me the speech. The truth is... I can't stay away from her. No matter what happens, whether we're talking or something. It's like I'm addicted to her, mom. She's like a drug that I crave and I can't get enough of her. I made a mistake, not getting on that train with her... So, I'm going to look at teaching courses in New York. I'm going there and I'm getting my girl back! No matter what we have to go through!' Finn told her, his eyes glossy as he tried not to cry. Carole sighed. She knew Rachel was the one for Finn and that he would do anything to be with her, but he needed to make sure he knew what he wanted to achieve career wise, before making the move to the Big City..._

_End of flashback_

Finn pulled up at McKinley and parked round the back of the school, furthest away from the rest of the teachers and students. It had always been his parking spot and just because he was a student teacher, it wasn't going to change. He climbed out and locked his car, grabbing his over shoulder bag and adjusting it over his navy jumper covered shoulder, a she headed into school. It was strange heading into the teachers lounge and not his classes.

'Morning Finn. You okay?' asked Will Schuester, as he poured himself a coffee. Finn nodded as he took a sip of homemade coffee from his flask, seeing as the first time he had tried the teacher lounge coffee, he had spat it out in disgust.

'Yeah I'm good. What we doing with the kids today?' Finn asked, as he sat down at a table with Will and Emma, who smiled at him. Finn smiled awkwardly at her. It was till tense between Emma and Finn, but they were slowly resuming their friendship.

'Well, there's two special guest today, so I thought we would take a back seat and watch how the class interact with them' Will said, making Finn nod, intrigued.

'Who are the special guests?' he asked

'Some people called Lacy Herberr and Rod UhStunk' said Will, making Finn and Emma splutter on their drinks.

'Rod Uh Stunk?' Finn repeated, having to stifle his laughter, behind his hand. Will nodded, pursing his lips as he tried to stifle his laughter as well. It worked for five seconds before he, Finn and Emma let their laughter out, to point of almost crying...

* * *

'Okay class, today we have two special guests with us today. So, please welcome Lacy Herberr and...' Will glanced at Finn, who had snorted lightly before composing himself. 'Lacy Herberr and Rod UhStunk' said Will, as the class let out sniggers. The door to the choir room opened to reveal

'RACH! KURT!' Finn exclaimed, catching Rachel in his arms as she rushed to hug him. He picked her off the ground and twirled her round, as Kurt headed to Mr Schue, who started laughing at his former students joke.

'Was that email your doing? Or Rachel?' he asked Kurt

'Rachel's. Although I had to use 'Hudson' as my last name, because Hummel wouldn't go with anything' Kurt answer, smiling. He turned and headed to his brother and cleared his throat, moving Finn's attention from Rachel to him.

'Hey, little brother! How are ya?' Finn asked, hugging him as Rachel went over to Mr Schue to greet him.

'I'm good. You?' Kurt replied

'Yeah I'm great' he said, his eyes glued to Rachel, making Kurt roll his eyes. He had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing much of his brother while he was here...

* * *

'So, how long are you here for?' Finn asked between kisses. He and Rachel were hidden in his car at lunchtime. Naturally, they had started to talk about what they had been up to before Rachel had connected their lips and their conversation was rendered mute. Thankfully, with Finn's car parked at the back of the school and away from prying eyes, they didn't have to worry about anyone spotting them.

'You really want to talk about that right now?' Rachel whispered, her breath hitting Finn's face as she straddled his lap. Finn stared at her, his eye oozing with love, before shaking his head and pulling her lips to his again. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her towards him closely, so close that not even a piece of paper could fit between them. Rachel moaned lightly, her arms tightening round Finn's neck. Suddenly, she felt herself being lowered down and her back hit the passenger seat, allowing Finn to settle between her legs. She pulled him closer to her, so he was almost laid on top of her.

'I really wish we were in a bed right now' Finn groaned, as he attacked her neck with his mouth, leaving several, dark marks there. He moved his mouth back to hers and their tongues dueled, Rachel's hand sneaking up his jumper, setting his skin alight.

'OI! THIS ISN'T YOUR BEDROOM YOU KNOW!' Rachel and Finn almost headbutted each other as they sat up quickly and saw Kurt standing at the drivers door, looking amused. Finn looked at Rachel, disappointed before sighing and unlocking the door, allowing Kurt to open the door.

'What do you want?' Rachel asked, buttoning her over shirt back up and sorting her hair out.

'Lunch is over. Mr Schue sent me to find you both. Tougnes will be wagging now' Kurt said, making Finn and Rachel roll their eyes as they climbed from the car.

'Just walk, Kurt' Finn told Kurt, who smiled at them and headed back into the school, as Finn turned back to Rachel, pressing her against the car.

'So, are we going to make it work this time?' Finn asked, making Rachel chuckle and nod

'No more break ups, no more arguments. All there should is love' Rachel said, making Finn smile and kiss her again. He pulled away, before connecting their lips again. The heat rose around them again, until Kurt shattered their bubble.

'LOVEBIRDS! COME ON!' he screamed. Rachel indulged in a few more seconds of the feeling of Finns lips against her, before she pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards Kurt.

'No more distracting, until we're back at mine' Rachel whispered, glancing at Finn through her lashes and slipping her hand under his jumper, rubbing his stomach, as they headed inside the school, hearing Finn groan quietly and mutter something she didn't quite make out, but he pulled her closer to his side, making a smile erupt on her face...

* * *

**R&amp;R xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay of updates. Had no laptop :(**

**Ready for another review?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

It had been a week since Rachel and Kurt had returned and it was almost like everything was back to normal. Finn and Rachel had spent every possible free they ad between the sheets, whether it was at his house, his car or her house. Rachel's eye flickered open as the sun hit her closed eyelids. She felt pain flare between her legs and clamped down on her lip.

'Morning beautiful!' Finn greeted, as he was propped up on his elbow, gazing down at her. Rachel giggled and rolled over to face him, ignoring the pain and smiled at him.

'Morning handsome' she greeted, smiling

'You sleep well?' Finn asked, a cheeky smirk erupting onto his face, making Rachel giggle and slap his arm playfully.

'You know I always sleep well in yours arms, babe' Rachel said, smiling and snuggling into his arms more. Finn stroked the side of her face, his lips grazing her head a few times, before his eyes caught the clock and he sighed.

'We'd get up and get ready for work' Finn sighed. Rachel pouted, but shuffled around, wrapping the sheets round her body and climbing off the bed, heading for the door. Finn caught her by her elbow and turned her back to face him, his eyes dark and glazed over. She knew that look.

'No... We have to get ready!' she said, pointing a finger at him, but she didn't stop him from trapping her against the wall and kissing her...

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were downstairs, Blaine watching as Kurt blended some berries together in a blender and sieved it through into a glass. Kurt handed Blaine a glass, who grimaced discreetly at the flavor.

'Who gave you this recipe?' Blaine asked, trying his best to sound like he was enjoying his smoothie.

'Rachel' only she puts honey in it, which makes it sweeter. And I couldn't find it here' Kurt answered, smiling at his fiance, who quickly changed his face expression to a happy one. They basked in the silence for a few minutes, before noises came from upset, making Blaine and Kurt freeze.

'Are they?' Blaine questioned, knowing he didn't need to finish the sentence. Kurt grimaced and quickly lost his appetite. He rushed to the sink to put his glass in their and rushed to front door, grabbing his bag and jacket.

'Blaine!' Kurt shouted to his fiance, who was frozen to the spot. He shook his head at Kurt's shout and rushed through the opened front door, while Kurt slammed it behind them both...

* * *

After lunch, Will entered the classroom, smiling at spotting Finn and Rachel kissing lightly at the back of the room. He clapped his hands together, making everyone jump.

'Right class. Whose ready for a Broadway actress to belt out a tune?' he asked. The class cheered, while Will looked at Rachel expectantly. Rachel leaned into Finn.

'I was supposed to prepare a song?' she questioned. He lightly smacked her arm as Will started to get slightly agitated. Rachel smiled and headed to the front of the room.

'Hi class. I'm Rachel-' she began to introduce herself, before she found herself cut off rudely.

'Berry. We know. My brother told us all about you. You like Broadway and you talk... A lot more than you should' Jake Puckerman said, making Finn and Rachel scowl, albeit for different reasons.

'I'll be singing a song I've worked on since I was four years old' Rachel said, motioning for the band to start the opening chords of 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. Once she had belted out the classic Broadway song, she took a small bow and giggled, before rushing back to her seat and into Finn's arms, who looked proudly at her.

'Well done, baby' he whispered to her, as she leant back against him.

'Thank you' she whispered back to him, smiling. Half an hour later, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed to their next class, while Finn and Rachel lingered back, fiddling with their bags.

'So, what you doing tonight?' Finn asked, making his way over to her.

'No idea... Nothing planned, as of yet' Rachel said, grabbing her day planner and ticking some things off and highlighting things. She put it back in her bag and giggled as Finn wrapped his arms round her waist tightly.

'Well, how about a romantic picnic under the stars at the beach?' Finn proposed, making Rachel's eyes water and grow with love.

'Oh Finn, I'd-' whatever Rachel planned to say, never made it out of her mouth, as a huge explosion rippled through the school, caving the walls and ceilings in. Finn's body hit the floor and he grunted from the impact and the weight of rubble what had collapsed on top of him. Suddenly, he realized a stupid mistake. In his shock and confusion at what was happening, he had let go of Rachel. He turned his head his right, just in time to see Rachel's head connect with the step in choir room. His eyes grew wide at the sound her head made, as it connected with the step and he grabbed her hand what limply lay across her side.

'RACHEL!' Finn's scream went unheard of, as he saw Rachel's glassy eyes staring back at him. He heard, rather than felt, the rumbling again and his vision turned black, burying him and Rachel underneath the rubble...

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand, down a corridor, both of them in comfortable silence. Kurt gently swung their entwined hands between them. Suddenly, a blast knocked them off their feet. Blaine felt his head connect with the wall behind him, making him shout out in pain, while Kurt slammed into the lockers, protecting himself as the school collapsed around them...

* * *

Will woke up and groaned. He looked around and heaved himself onto his hands and knees, looking around. The doorway was unblocked, but a light was hanging dangerously low in the staffroom.

'EMMA?' he shouted, looking around for his wife. He couldn't see her and he didn't exactly know where she was, which made him worry more. He felt something wet against his hand. He lifted it and found it was wet with water. He turned his head and saw a pipe had burst and was very quickly spreading towards the doorway.

'Oh shit' he whispered, knowing he had to get out of there quickly, before anything bad happened...

* * *

**R&amp;R :D xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so sorry! I had writers block for this story! **

**But fear not, I'll slowly get back into the swing.. I just hope all your lovely readers and reviewers are still here! **

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Outside, Emma Pillsbury and the rest of the teachers and students, who had made it out of the school, could only stare in shock and horror as the school crumbled around them.

'WILL!' Emma screamed, setting off in a run, until Coach Beiste grabbed her back

'Don't, Emma! He'll be okay! Just come and stand with us!' she said, dragging Emma away from the crumbling school, with Emma fighting against her...

* * *

Blaine groaned as he regained consciousness. He lifted a hand to his head and felt his head tenderly. He let a groan loose from his lips and attempted to move, only for a shooting pain to shoot up his left leg.

'OW!' he screamed, laying back down and covering his face with his arm.

'Blaine?' a familiar voice uttered his name and turned his head to see Brittany crawling across the floor toward shim.

'Britt... Are you okay?' he asked, seeing a cut across her cheek. Brittany nodded and started to move the rubble what had covered the hallway. It was then that Blaine remember Kurt.

'Oh Jesus! KURT? KURT!?' he screamed, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He spotted a tuff of brown hair sticking out from the rubble across from him.

'Kurt! Britt... Help Kurt, please... I'll get myself out!' Blaine shouted. Brittany shook her head.

'I've got to get you out! You could loose this leg if get an infection in it!' Brittany snapped. Blaine wanted to argue back, but he knew it would prove fruitless, so he let Brittany free him from the wreckage, keeping an eye on Kurt...

* * *

Will groaned as he dragged himself across the floor, towards the door. The water was so neat the electric. He knew he was on borrowed time and he could only pray that luck was his side. He had to get out of there for Emma. He reached the door frame and gripped it, dragging himself up and taking a step forward... straight into a puddle of water.

'ARGH!' he let out a pained scream as the electricity burned his veins. Suddenly, the pain stopped and he dropped to the floor, gulping in large breaths. He rolled over onto his side, his eyes widening as he saw Sue standing over him with a pair of wire cutters.

'Looks like I saved your butt, doesn't it, William?' she asked. She placed the wire cutters down and offered Will a hand. He gripped it, not asking where she got the wire cutters from. Sue helped him to his feet and slung his arm round her shoulder.

'Where's the nearest exit?' Will groaned

'Up on the second floor. Both exits here have blocked' Sue answered. She may not be showing it, but she was scared and Sue Sylvester did not get scared easily. She knew that at any moment another explosion could go off, or the ceiling could collapse.

'Thank you... For what you did!' Will said, as he walked past the choir room, his hand resting on the wall supporting him along with Sue.

'Yeah, don't make a habit of it' she said, her emotions locked up in a steel cage. They started up the stairs, rumbling sounds from above masking the sounds of shouts coming from the choir room...

* * *

'SOMEONE HELP US!' Finn screamed. His shouts proved fruitless, as no one heard him. He groaned out in frustration, before turning his head. Rachel's eyes had slid shut a few minutes ago, making him assume the worst.

'Rach? Rach?' Finn tried again to rouse her. He rolled onto his stomach and reach through the large gap which separated them, gripping her hand tightly and shaking her hand.

'RACH!' he shouted. He studied her face for any flicker of movement, his throat constricting as he had to deal with the possibility of his girlfriend laying dead next to him. He brought his arm back to his side and cursed himself for letting go of her when the explosion happened. He felt a tear slid down his face, but he furiously wiped it away.

'SOMEONE HELP US! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP US!' He screamed, as loud as he could. He almost kicked the rubble that was trapping, just stopping himself in time, knowing that one wrong move could send the whole lot tumbling down.

'Finn...' the whimper was so quiet, he barely heard it, until he let his head fall to the side and meet Rachel's brown, pain filled eyes.

'Rach!' he gasped out. His hand shot out and gripped hers in a tight grip. He looked at the size of the gap and realized if he angled his body right, he could fit most of his body through.

'Finn? Where are you going?' Rachel whimpered, as he began to move. His head, shoulders and torso appeared onto her side of the wreckage and lifted her head, groaning at the heaviness.

'Come here!' Finn said, holding arms open. Rachel dragged her body into Finn's arms, crying out in pain as pain shot through her head.

'You're okay! I've got you!' Finn told her, as she let out a few pained filled tears.

'We're gonna die here, aren't we?' Rachel whimpered, relaxing at the feel of Finn stroking her hair.

'No! Don't think like that!' Finn said sternly. Rachel sniffled and buried her face in his jumper, glad that he was there with her and that she wasn't alone.

'But it's true! I heard you screaming and no ones heard them!' Rachel said, showing the extent of her fear.

'Rach! You need to calm down! Someone will come and get us... I promise! We aren't going-' Finn cut his sentence off with a loud shout of pain as the ceiling above collapsed and tumbled down. He gripped Rachel and protected her as best of he could, feeling her muffled shouts against his skins, her body shaking. Once he was sure the rumbling had stopped, he slowly let go of Rachel.

'Babe? You okay?' he asked, blinking back pain filled tears. She still had her face buried in his jumper.

'Yeah. Are you?' her head suddenly shot up meet his gaze. He quickly configured his gaze to a look of relief, so she wouldn't see his pain.

'Yeah!' he said, hugging her to his chest and let out a silent scream of pain. He looked down at his right and saw the blood slowly forming a puddle near Rachel's knee. He knew it wouldn't be long before she found out that he wasn't alright. He could see through tiny gap that it had been a piece of metal from the lighting holder that had impaled him as it collapsed...

* * *

'Mr Schue!' Blaine shouted as he saw his teacher and principal round the corner. Brittany had manage to get him free and they were now working on freeing Kurt, who was still unconscious.

'Blaine? Brittany? Are you two okay?' he asked, as he stumbled to their sides.

'Yeah, we're okay! It's Kurt' Brittany said, motioning to Kurt, who was pale. Mr Schue helped clear the rubble as best as he could and motioned for Sue to help him. Once they managed to free him, Mr Schue checked Kurt's pulse and Blaine knew from the look on his face it wasn't good.

'We need to get him out of here, now!' he said...

* * *

**R&amp;R :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanking you all that you are all still here! *hands out cookies***

**Ready for more?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

As students and teachers littered the grounds, the fire and ambulance services appeared in the grounds, along with the news teams. Carole was working when she heard the news of an explosion breaking out at a local school. She lifted her head, her eyes widening in terror at seeing McKinley on the screen.

'Oh my god... FINN!' she shrieked. She quickly grabbed her coat from the store room and rushed out of the store, her car keys in her shaking hands. Across town, Burt was bopping his head along to a tune on the radio, when he heard a car squeal nosily to a stop outside the shop. He frowned when he saw LeRoy Berry brushing towards the door.

'Burt! You need to come with us! Lock up the shop!' LeRoy panted, resting his hands on his knees.

'Why? What's happened?' Burt asked, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

'There's been an accident at McKinley!'...

* * *

'Finn? You're tense... What's wrong?' Rachel asked. They fallen into their own thoughts, wrapped in each others arms.

'I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about me' he said, his arms wrapped round her shoulders tightly.

'But-'

'Rach, honest... I'm fine' he winced visibly, making Rachel sit up as best as she could.

'Somethings wrong... You're not telling me! You're in pain, I can see it in your eyes!' Rachel fretted, making Finn sigh.

'Babe, please... Just lay back in my arms. I'm just getting uncomfortable with laying here that's all' Finn said, but he knew Rachel wasn't fooled. She frowned and reached to rub his ankle.

'Babe, please... Lay back in my arms... Please' Finn asked. Rachel looked at him and nodded, sighing. She settled down to his side, before feeling something wet against her knee. She frowned and looked down, before letting out a scream of terror.

'WHAT?!' Finn shouted, as Rachel's scream startled him. She brought her hand up and showed him the blood on her hand. Finn reached for her, but let out a cry of pain as his body protested against it. Rachel frowned and saw a gap where the rubble was against Finn.

'No! Babe!' but it was too late. He saw her whole body tense up as she bent down to inspect where the blood was coming from. Her face slowly returned to face his white and pale.

'Finn...' she choked

'I'm going to be fine!' he tried to reassure her, but he knew it wouldn't do any do.

'You can't... You can't leave me!' she choked, before she crumpled forward onto his chest, her tears soaking his jumper as he sobbed quietly with her...

* * *

'Kurt? Can you hear us?' Blaine tried to rouse Kurt, as they headed down the corridor. Brittany was the one carrying Kurt, surprising them all when she flung him over her shoulder. Blaine was been supported by Mr Schue and Sue, each of his arms flung over their shoulders, round the back of their necks.

'Britt... Where did you say the exit was?' Mr Schue asked, as they stopped dead in the middle of the corridor.

'Straight ahead!' Brittany said. She was about to ask why they weren't moving, when she saw that a massive portion of the floor had given away, trapping them...

* * *

'What the hell has happened?' Carole fretted as she joined Burt, LeRoy and Hiram.

'All we know is that, It's likely to be a gas leak that reacted with something in Science lab... But they want to be certain before they tell everyone' Hiram answered.

'Well... Any news on the people trapped? Finn, Kurt? Or Rachel?' she asked, watching as Burt, LeRoy and Hiram shook their heads...

* * *

'Coach? Any news?' asked Ryder, as he sat with Marley, Jake and Unique on the field. Coach Beiste shook her head and looked back at the school.

'We won't know anything about those trapped until their free' she said, over her shoulder. Ryder nodded and turned back to the others.

'This isn't happening. We're supposed to be preparing, not waiting to see if their dead or alive' Marley said, her voice shrill. Emma heard her and cast her a cold, hard stare, which Jake saw.

'Marley!' he warned, making her sigh.

'I'm sorry! I am! I think it's just... If we'd have stayed in that choir room just a few seconds longer... That could be us' Marley said, letting the shock of the situation rest upon the others...

* * *

'Finn? Do you ever think what if? Like... What if we'd have gotten married that day... Or if you'd have gotten on the train with me?... Because I do... Sometimes I imagine us in our little shoe box apartment... Maybe a mini you running rings round us... But I think, maybe all this happened for a reason, like we were meant to be apart to find who out you truly are and what your ambition in life is and... then bring us back together when we were ready... What do you reckon?... Finn?' Rachel questioned. She lifted her head from his chest, seeing his head turned to the side and his eyes closed.

'NO! FINN, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!' she shrieked. She ripped herself out of his arms, watching as they fell lifelessly to his sides. Her head spun dangerously.

'FINN, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!' she shrieked, pulling on his jumper, as the tears spilled down her cheeks rapidly. Just then, she froze as something began to float past her. She sniffed the air and her eye widened, as she smelt smoke in the room. She looking round and saw thick smoke billowing in from down the hallway.

'No...No.. This isn't happening! We're not gonna die! We're not gonna die!' Rachel repeated to herself, panicking. She looked at Finn, wanting him to help her and reassure her. She looked round again at her surrounding and sniffled, before letting the cries rip from her throat. She scrambled backwards against the rubble and hugged her knees to her chest, crying and trying not to get herself into a state of panic. However, it didn't help that she was breathing heavily, as she soon found herself gasping for breath. The cough, that left her mouth, rattled her throat and dust and smoke were inhaled by her lungs. She took a choked gasp, as the corners of her vision started to go black. She tried to crawl back to Finn, but found her body had almost ran out of energy and she slumped forward, her hand hitting Finn's, her last bit of energy leaving her body as she laced their fingers together, before giving into the darkness...

* * *

**Bare with me! Don't kill me... Yet!**

**R&amp;R X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I'm loving that you're all still loving the story!**

**Ready for more drama? **

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

'What do we do?' Brittany asked, looking round for another way out. That was answered when a loud smash sounded from inside one of the classrooms.

'What was that?' asked Blaine, wincing at the pain in his leg, as he, Mr Schue and Sue turned to face Brittany. She looked through the window of the classroom door and swung the door open..

'Miss! What's your name?' said a member of the fire service.

'Brittany' she answered, as she adjusted her hold on Kurt.

'Hello Brittany! I'm Simon...' he introduced himself

'Like Simon Cowell' Brittany asked, making Simon frown, but nod.

'Yeah... Can you tell me who your holding?' he asked, as he balanced on the ladders outside.

'Kurt! We don't think he's breathing'

'Okay... What I'm going to ask you do... is to hand Kurt over to me, can you do that Brittany?' Simon asked. Brittany nodded and headed to the window, coughing as smoke made it's way into her mouth. Once she had handed Kurt over to Simon, she rushed back to Blaine and the other two.

'Fireman Simon is getting us out!' she wheezed. Mr Schue looked at her and nodded, following her into the classroom, still supporting Blaine, who was helping as much as he could by hopping on his good leg.

'Whose next?' asked Simon, as he reappeared at the window...

* * *

Outside, Carole was cuddled into Burt's side, biting her nails, when there was suddenly commotion coming from the school. She saw some paramedic running with stretchers, towards the building.

'Someone's being brought out!' Coach Beiste shouted. Burt and Carole watched with everyone else as someone was brought out of the building and down a ladder.

'KURT!' Burt screamed. He ducked under the tape, that had sealed the school off and rushed towards his son.

'THAT'S MY SON! THAT'S MY SON!' He was yelling as some people tried to hold him back. He got free of the paramedics hold and rushed to his son side.

'Kurt? Kurt, it's Dad! I'm here, son!' he told his unconscious son, walking towards the ambulance, only stopping to look back at Carole who nodded, before he climbed into the ambulance with his son...

* * *

'OW! THAT HURTS!' Blaine screamed. They were trying to figure out the best way to get him out, but if anyone touched his broken leg, he would let out a pained shriek, causing everyone to flinch.

'Well... Just bite your lip! This is the only way out!' Mr Schue snapped

'Just leave me and get yourselves-'

**SMACK**

'Brittany!' yelled Mr Schue, shocked at his pupils behavior

'What? I had to shut him up!' she defended herself, before grabbing Blaine's legs, ignoring his cries of pain, and hoisted him up with Mr Schue, who was holding him under his armpits. Working together, they managed to pass Blaine over to Simon and watched as they took him down to the ambulance team.

'I really need a drink!' Brittany choked out. Just then, a rumble sounded through the room and Brittany let out a shocked scream, as the floor beneath her, gave away.

'Brittany!' yelled Sue, just as Simon appeared back at the window.

'I NEED A RESPONSE TEAM INSIDE NOW!' Simon shouted down his order to his team.

'Right, I'm going to have to get you two out. Leave my tea to Brittany... Come on!' Simon ordered.

'Sue, go first!' Will told her, pushing her forward. She staggered forward, still in shock at what had happened to Brittany. She gripped Simon's hand and heaved herself onto the ladder, making her way down safely. Will was next and just as he made it to the ground, his vision was blurred by red hair. It took him a few minutes to realize it was Emma. He hugged her back tightly and breathed a sigh of relief. He gently pulled out of the hug and headed for the ambulance to get checked out, Emma's arm clamped round his waist.

'Is everyone out?' Will asked. He watched as Emma looked to the ground and shook her head.

'Not everyone...' she replied

'Whose missing?' Will asked, looking round for his Glee club. He saw them, before realizing two weren't there.

'Emma... Tell me Finn and Rachel are at the hospital or at home...' Will said, looking down at her.

'We think they're trapped... In there' she motioned behind with her finger and he turned to see what was left of the wreckage that was the choir room...

* * *

It was at least another another hour until the commotion started up again. Soon, after Will had been rescued, people with hard helmets and safety gear were sent into the wreckage to look any students that were still trapped.

'What's going on?' Carole shouted, hoping someone would answer her.

'They've found someone~!' she heard Ryder shouted. Everyone watched as a paramedic brought out two bodies who hung limp in their arms.

'We're gonna have to try and work her here!' one shouted

'I need a stretcher here now!' another shouted, turning his body and headed to clear spot of grass.

'RACHEL!' Mr and Mr Berry screamed, ducking under the tape with Carole at their heels.

'You can't go any further! said a police officer, stopping them i their tracks.

'That's our daughter! Hiram shouted. Just the. Carole saw someone been placed on a stretcher.

'FINN!' she screamed, seeing her son get strapped to a stretcher and wheeled towards an ambulance. She pushed past the police officer and rushed into the ambulance, where they had loaded Finn. She gripped her sons pale hand, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

'I she going be okay?' LeRoy asked, as the paramedic examined Rachel cut on her head, not answering LeRoy's question, instead turning his attention finding Rachel's pulse.

'She's not breathing. I need a resuscitation mask!' he shouted to his colleagues, who skidded to her knees before him, handing him the aforementioned item and placed it over Rachel's mouth and nose, motioning for her to do chest compressions. Just then, there was more commotion as Brittany was brought out. She set on the grass covered ground as paramedics surrounded her.

'Come on, Rachel!' Hiram prayed, looking up at the sky. LeRoy cast a glance over at Brittany, who didn't look like she was responding to her treatment either.

'Rachel! Come on!' Hiram snapped, not wanting to face the possibility of burying a child before himself. A few minutes later, one set of paramedics sighed and shook their heads.

'Time of death... 3:43pm' LeRoy and Hiram staggered a few steps back as the severity of the situation washed over them.

One girl was dead... The other was fighting for her life as they loaded her into the ambulance...

* * *

**Ooh, I do love teasing you all! **

**R&amp;R xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! **

**I didn't expect that many reviews LOL :D **

**I wasn't originally going to update today, I was going to cruelly leave you in more suspense until tomorrow night...**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Four hours. Four hours was how long it took to hear some news about Finn. Carole was going out of her mind and Burt wasn't exactly been supportive. He hadn't heard anything about Kurt and he was worried. He had already lost Kurt's mom, he couldn't lose his son. A knock at the door brought them out of their thoughts.

'Mr and Mrs Hummel? I'm Dr Parkin, I'm monitoring your sons progress..' the Doctor introduced himself.

'How is Finn?'

'How is Kurt?' Carole and Burt's words clashing together, as they both asked for their respective teens updates.

'Erm... Finn...' Dr Parkin looked his notes and found them. 'Okay. When Finn was brought in, he had already lost a lot of blood. We nearly lost him twice while in theatre, but luckily, he's a fighter. He's resting and he's sedated at the moment, but he should be fine...' Dr Parkin announced, making Carole let out a cry of relief.

'What about Kurt?' Burt asked

'Mr Hummel... I'm-' Just then, the door banged open to reveal a distraught LeRoy and Hiram. Carole took one look at them and clamped a hand to her mouth and Burt felt his heart sink.

'Oh God!' Burt said, while Dr Parkin looked between both sets of parents. LeRoy and Hiram sat down, holding each other.

'Oh my god! Finn... He's going to be heartbroken... I'll have to tell him... Oh god!' Carole could barely string a sentence together.

'She's alive... Rachel's alive! It's the other girl! She died and it was like something exploding in our faces at the fact that we could have lost Rachel today' Hiram weeped. It took a Carole a few minutes for the words to enter her brain.

'Wait... Rachel's alive?' she asked, to make sure she heard the Berry's right. She watched as hey nodded, before blowing out a sigh of relief.

'Well... Thank god for that!' Carole said, pressing a hand to her heart, trying to calm herself down. Dr Parkin shook his head and looked at Burt.

'Can I talk to you outside?' he asked, making Burt nod. They left the room, leaving a sense of dread in the air...

* * *

Blaine slowly came round from the anesthetic, groaning.

'Blaine? You okay?' asked Sam, who was sat at the side of the bed, supporting his friend. Blaine looked round and saw his leg hung in a cast, before the events of what happened flooded back to him.

'KURT!' he yelled, trying to get into a sitting, but Sam pushed him down.

'Relax! He's been taken care of!' Sam told him quickly

'Well, how is he?' Blaine asked, watching as Sam looked to the ground. Dread instantly flooded him.

'Well... I don't actually know how he is... But the last time I saw him... It didn't look good' Sam admitted. Blaine felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.

'No.. No, no, no!'

'Blaine, I'm not saying he's dead. I just didn't want to lead you on false happy trial by lying! I know how much Kurt means to you...' Sam told Blaine, who shuddered and nodded. He sniffled and was silent for a few minutes.

'Thanks... For being here' Blaine said, smiling tiredly. Sam nodded and slapped Blaine shoulder gently.

'Anytime buddy' he said, smiling...

* * *

Three days later, coughing awoke LeRoy from his slumber. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened and where he was. His head quickly went Rachel, who was looking round her room frantically. She pulled the breathing mask down.

'Finn? Where's Finn?' she wheezed. LeRoy gently placed the mask over Rachel's mouth and calmed her down.

'Finn's fine sweetie. He's fine.' he reassured her, stroking her hair. Rachel reached up and pulled mask of her face again.

'I need him... I need to see him!' she wheezed, coughing, putting her mask back on and taking a deep breath.

'You can see him when you're better' LeRoy told his daughter, who shook her head, making it spin. She let out a cry and clutched her head.

'Ow!' she groaned

'Guess I should have started with, be careful of your head' first, huh?' said LeRoy making Rachel glare at him. A knock at the door turned the father- daughter attention to Carole, who had poked her head in.

'Hi darling. Hope this isn't a bad time...' she said

'She just woke up, so it's okay..' LeRoy said, smiling, clutching Rachel's hand. Carole sighed.

'You might want to move, LeRoy' she said, making him frown. The door was pushed open and Rachel's eyes lit up, as Finn came into view, sat in a wheelchair.

'Finn!' she said, causing herself to have a cough attack. She almost flung herself out of her bed, but LeRoy gently pushed her back down.

'What did I just say? About your head?' LeRoy warned. Rachel lay back down and watched as her father moved out of the way for Finn to wheel himself toward his daughter.

'Finny!' Rachel whispered, as he heaved himself into the chair next to her bed. She clasped their hands together and brought them to her lips, her eyes closing at the feel of his lips against her forehead.

'I'm so glad you're okay!' she whispered, as she turned to face him. Finn smiled and gently laid his head next to hers, their eyes locking together.

'So am I... I need you in my life, baby!' Finn told her, making her smile and rubbed their noses together.

'I need you too' Rachel whispered, smiling. They lay in silent for a while, before Rachel spoke.

'How long do you have to be in that wheelchair?' she asked

'Not for long, I hope. Just until my stitches come out...' Finn said. He saw Rachel looking at his side and her hand snaking out to lift his t-shirt. When Finn had woken up, once he had gotten over what had happened, he had begged his Mom to bring him some pajamas for him to sleep in... The hospital gown showed his butt for Christ sake. He lifted his t-shirt and showed her the scar. He heard her breathing hitch and he quickly dropped it.

'I thought I was lying in your dead arms... I was terrified, Finn! I thought you'd left me!' she sobbed. Finn cradling her head, gently in his hands.

'But you weren't... I'm here now!' he said, stroking her cheeks, before reaching for her lips, connecting them together. Rachel threaded her hand through Finn's hair, before wincing in pain.

'You okay?' Finn asked, pulling away as he felt her wince. Rachel smiled and nodded.

'Just pulled on my canula' she whispered, holding her hand up, making Finn kiss it and Rachel giggled.

'By the way... Where's Kurt?' she asked, watching as Finn's face immediately fell. Then she started to panic.

'Finn?' she questioned, gripping his hand. Finn sniffled and he looked into her eyes, unshed tears stinging them and Rachel knew the answer through his eyes...

* * *

**I'm sorry! *Runs and hides***

**More Drama next time... **

**R&amp;R xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm giddy with excitement that you're all still loving this story!**

**Much love to you all**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

A week later, everyone was gathered outside the church, to pay their last respects to Brittany. Finn and Rachel, who had only been discharged from the hospital two days ago, met up with the rest of the Glee Club outside, Finn using Rachel and wall as support.

'Finn... I swear, if you're in pain, get your crutches!' Kurt grumbled from behind, as he looped arms with Mercedes. When Finn had told Rachel that Kurt had passed away, he wasn't lying. It was only when they had gone to say their goodbyes, that they got the shock of their lives.

Flashback

_'I can't believe this is happening!' Rachel whispered, as she and Finn entered Kurt's hospital room, Rachel using her Dad as support as she had refused a wheelchair._

_'I'll let you two say goodbye' LeRoy said, exiting the room._

_'I don't know what to say, Rach... He's my brother, maybe not by blood... But he's still my brother!' Finn sobbed. Rachel, who was now using the side of Kurt's bed as support, put her arms round Finn's shoulder, while he gripped her waist and into her stomach._

_'Just say whatever's on your mind... Do you... want me to wait outside? So, you can say goodbye in private?' Rachel asked. Finn looked up at her, an almost guilty look on his face ad slowly nodded_

_'It's fine, babe! Honest... I'll be outside' Rachel said, before leaning to Kurt. She stroked his forehead and sniffled._

_'Goodbye, Kurt... I'll miss you everyday for the rest of my life... My first Tony Award will go to you!' she whispered, kissing his head. Just as her lips touched his forehead, Kurt groaned, startling Rachel and Finn. Rachel stumbled backwards in shock, letting out a scream. Finn caught her and pulled her onto his lap, near his good side, clutching her tightly._

_'What the hell happened? Where am I?' Kurt wheezed, looking at his brother and Rachel._

_'DADDY!'_

_'MOM! BURT!' Rachel and Finn's words clashed together as they screamed, making door bang open, revealing two sets of shocked parents and a very shocked Doctor..._

End of flashback

'Shut up, Kurt! I'm fine!' Finn said, kissing Rachel's head. Just then, the doors to the church opened and they watched as Brittany's coffin was carried inside, They spotted a distraught Santana being consoled by Brittany's parents, as they walked behind the coffin and into the church...

* * *

After the funeral had taken place, everyone headed back to the wake at Brittany's house, however Finn and Rachel decided to opt out, wanting some time alone and reflect on the last few weeks.

'We'll be fine, Mom... We just some time to ourselves for a bit...' Finn explained. His Mom and the Berry's looked skeptical, but nodded. Carole dropped them off and waited until they had gone inside, before driving off and heading to the wake. Inside, Finn let out a sigh of relief as he perched himself on the sofa arm.

'Where are you going?' he asked, when he saw Rachel head into the kitchen.

'I need a drink' she answered, taking out two headache pills. She got herself a glass of water and swallowed the tablets.

'Better?' Finn asked, from behind her. Rachel nodded ad turned, wrapping her arms round his neck.

'Much' she said, smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly, not wanting to hurt him. They drew apart when air became a necessity. Finn looked down at her and took her hand, leading her upstairs and to his bedroom.

'Finn... Is this a good idea?' Rachel whispered, as he led her into his room, shutting the door behind them.

'Calm down, princess! We're not going to do anything... I thought you might want to be more comfortable' Finn said, chuckling. Rachel smiled and climbed onto the bed, smiling at Finn gently laid down next to her.

'Come here' he whispered, reaching for her waist, Rachel rolled halfway into his arms and connected their lips, smiling into the kiss. Eventually, the kiss turned passionate and heavy and it took all of Finn's self restraint and will power to pull away, groaning, making Rachel pout.

'Trust me, baby... If I didn't have stitches, we'd be doing a lot more than just kissing!' Finn told her, stroking her hair, kissing it gently, smiling as he felt Rachel giggling beneath him...

* * *

A few hour later, Finn awoke to a text message from Carole, saying she and But had gone out for a meal with the Berry's and that they wouldn't be back till later on, making Finn smile. He looked down at a sleeping Rachel in his arms and kissed her head, making her squirm.

'Finny?' she questioned sleepily, making him smile.

'Yeah, it's me... Come on, I'll make us something to eat' Finn said, slowly sitting up.

'I just want to lay in your arms' Rachel pouted

'So do I... But I also know you haven't eaten since this morning, Rach...' Finn said, as he climbed off his bed, holding out his hand to Rachel. She grabbed it and together they made their way downstairs and to the kitchen.

'Is a salad okay?' He asked, after rifling through the fridge.

'Yeah sure' Rachel said, smiling cutely as she flicked on the TV in the kitchen. She squealed when as her favorite dance track came on and she started to dance in time to the music, while Finn chopped the lettuce. Once he'd washed it, he turned and watched Rachel, who was jumping round and dancing, making him laugh. Just then, Rachel froze, her eyes trained on the TV.

'Aw Rach! I was enjoying that!' Finn whined, chuckling. He watched the video on the TV, the flashing lights and the beat giving it a club vibe to it.

'Rach?' Finn said, as he realized she still hadn't moved. Just the Rachel fell backwards against the lino covered floor.

'SHIT!Rach!' Finn shouted. He rushed round the island in the middle of the kitchen and found Rachel on the floor, her body convulsing.

'RACHEL!' Finn screamed. He panicked for a second, before diving the phone and calling the emergency services, dropping to his knees besides her body. Luckily, she had fallen away from the island, so she wasn't near anything dangerous.

'Yeah I need an ambulance!... I don't know what happened! One minute was dancing and then the ext she's on the floor jerking!' Finn shouted, placing the phone on speaker as he grabbed a towel, folded it and placed it under Rachel's head.

'Right, I need you to-'

'HER LIPS ARE TURNING BLUE! PLEASE... I'M HOME ALONE AND NO ONES HERE! JUST SEND AN AMBULANCE TO 54 LAKE AVENUE!' Finn screamed, letting his panic get the better of him.

'I need you to be calm, sir! Now listen... Has she stopped shaking?' the receptionist asked. Finn was about to say no, when Rachel slowly stopped convulsing.

'Yeah... She has now' Finn said, making sure.

'Right put her in the recovery position... Remain calm and the ambulance should be there in a minute!' the receptionist said.

'Thank you!' Finn said, hanging up and turning his full attention Rachel, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Luckily, he had paid attention in class when they had been going through the recovery position and did it correctly.

'Rach? Sweetheart?' he said, trying to rouse her.

'Sleep... I wanna sleep...' Rachel mumbled.

'No, no try and start awake, sweetheart for me...' Finn said, stroking a piece of hair from her face. Just then, the front door banged open and revealed the paramedics.

'What's her nae, age and what's happened?' asked the paramedic, Ryan.

'Her name Rachel Berry, she's 19 and I don't know... One minute she was dancing and then she just dropped to the floor and started convulsing... Her lips turned blue and then she slowly regained consciousness, but she's wanting to sleep' Finn explained, the panic still evident in his voice.

'Okay... Thank you...' Ryan trailed off, not knowing Finn's name

'Finn'

'Fin... Thank you, Finn. You did the right thing. Now, I'm going to ask you to let me place Rachel on this stretcher and take her to the hospital...' Ryan asked watching as Finn nodded frantically. Once they had loaded Rachel into the ambulance, they set off for the hsopital, wit the paramedics tending to Rachel, as Finn gripped his phone and called his Mom.

'Finn? You;'

'It's Rachel!' Finn choked out, letting the tears he had kept in his eyes through Rachel's episode, finally make an appearance...

* * *

**Uhohhhh... :P**

**R&amp;R xx**


End file.
